


The asylum boy

by VladimirGold1297



Series: The Son of the Dark and the Light [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Harm to Children, Pain, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirGold1297/pseuds/VladimirGold1297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to change, Regina frees a boy from the asylum. The boy is Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's son. Follow along as this boy grows into either a hero or a villain.<br/>Starting during 4x02, "White Out". After Mary Margaret visits Regina, A DELETED SCENE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The asylum boy

"Talk"

'Thought'

 

Regina Mills, also known as the Evil Queen, stood on the front step of the Gold residence. Regina didn't want to leave her house, but this had to be done. Walking up to the door, Regina knocked. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Mr.Gold/Rumpelstiltskin. Mr.Gold gave Regina a smirk.

"Ah, finally removed yourself from your self-imposed isolation, I see" Mr.Gold said. "May I please in, I wish to speak with you" Regina said. Mr.Gold frowned at this. Regina thought she saw sympathy in his eyes, but dismissed it. Mr.Gold stepped aside, so Regina walked in.

Entering the living room, Regina saw Belle sitting on the couch. Mr.Gold sat down next to Belle. "Please, have a seat" Belle offered. Regina stayed standing, not wanting to get comfortable. "I need to talk to you about your time in my tower" Regina said.

Belle stiffened up noticeably. "I've forgiven you, why tread up the past" Belle asked softly. "Because what I'm about to tell you is important and has to do with your time in my tower" Regina said. "Important enough to re-open old wounds" Mr.Gold demanded "It has to do with the baby she gave birth to in my tower" Regina said.

Belle went pale, while Mr.Gold was shocked. "What are you talking about" Mr.Gold asked. "You mean she never told you" Regina said. Mr.Gold looked down at his wife, who was looking at her feet. "Belle" Mr.Gold implored. Belle was silent for a few minutes. "When you tested my love long ago I fell pregnant with your child, giving birth to a son in Regina's tower" Belle said quietly. "What happened to him" Mr.Gold inquired. "The birth lady told me he died from lack of breath" Belle said. "A lie" Regina said.

Belle lifted her head to look at Regina. "Excuse me" Belle whispered. "I instructed the birth woman to lie and say your son died" Regina said. Belle flew off the couch and across the room, tackling Regina to the floor. "How dare you" Belle screeched.

Regina expected for Mr.Gold to attack her, but not Belle. Belle's eyes were wide, dilated and full of anger. "Where is he, what did you do with Conall" Belle demanded. "Get off of me and I'll tell you" Regina spat. Slowly, Belle climbed off of Regina and stood up.

Standing up, Regina dusted herself off. "He's in the asylum, has been for both curses" Regina said. Belle gained a sad and angry look. "Take us to him right now" Mr.Gold growled. Regina nodded, then the three disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

**(Storybrooke Hospital - The Basement)**

The Storybrooke asylum was located below the hospital in the basement. The three appeared in front of the reception desk, which was empty. "Follow me" Regina said. Regina lead Mr.Gold and Belle down the dank hallway. Belle didn't like the asylum, it still haunted her dreams.

Belle curled into her husbands side, who wrapped an arm around her waist. Regina stopped at the cell at the end of the hall. "Before I open this, you need to know that your son is different" Regina said. "What do you mean" Belle asked, confused. "Your son is older than you think, I let him age somewhat during the first curse" Regina said.

"How old is he" Mr.Gold inquired. "Eleven, almost twelve years old" Regina said. Belle was too shocked to speak. Regina used her magic to unlock the door and pushed it open. Inside the tiny room was a small boy. The room contained a rectangular mat and wool blanket on the floor.

The boy sat in the corner farthest away, arm around his knees. The boy looked up at the three. Belle and Mr.Gold took in the child's features. The boy had neck long dark brown, almost black, hair, fair skin, and brown eyes with a golden hue in them. The boy had Mr.Gold's nose, but Belle's ears.

He was scrawny and short for his age. The boy stared at the three with mistrustful eyes. Belle knew this was her son, Conall. Regina took a step towards Conall, causing him to scream. Regina backed away.

"I think Belle should approach him, he doesn't seem to really like me" Regina said. "I wonder why" Mr.Gold said sarcastically. Belle slowly approached Conall, who stared at her. Conall had this look of confusion. Belle crouched down in front of Conall.

"Hey, it's okay, your leaving this place" Belle cooed. Conall's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Mama... is it really you" Conall inquired softly, his voice cracking. The three adults were in shock. "How do you know me" Belle queried.

"My dreams, I dream every night of a crying woman, my mama crying and you look exactly like her" Conall whispered. Belle couldn't believe that her own son remembered her. "So, are you my mama" Conall asked, his tone hopeful. "Yes, I am" Belle said. Tears started to flow down Conall's face.

Conall engulfed Belle in a tight hug, well as best as he could. Belle felt her son's bones stab at him through her clothes. Conall shuddered as her warmth made him less cold. Picking him up, Belle walked over to Mr.Gold. "Conall, I would like for you to meet your papa, Mr.Gold or Rumpelstiltskin" Belle introduced. Conall looked at Mr.Gold.

"My papa is the Dark One" Conall asked. Mr.Gold frowned, deflated by his child's words. "That's kinda cool" Conall said, smiling. Mr.Gold instantly became excited by this. Mr.Gold turned to Regina.

"I'll be watching you" Mr.Gold warned. Regina left in a swirl of purple smoke, saying nothing. "Papa" Conall said. This made Mr.Gold happy, never expecting to be addressed as such since Baelfire died. Mr.Gold looked at Conall, who was grinning.

"Yes, my boy" Mr.Gold asked. "Do you know my name" Conall asked innocently. Mr.Gold let out a throaty chuckle. "Yes I do, Conall" Mr.Gold said. "Good, I didn't want to have to introduce myself to my own papa" Conall said.

Both Belle and Mr.Gold laughed at this. "What's so funny" Conall inquired. "Nothing" Belle said. Conall let out a huge yawn and laid his head on Belle's shoulder. Slowly, Conall fell asleep.

Conall's weight was manageable for Belle. "Do you wish for me to carry him" Mr.Gold asked. "No thanks, I got him" Belle assured. Conall let out a loud snort, making them laugh. "Why don't we go home" Mr.Gold suggested.Belle gave a nod, so Mr.Gold transported them home in a swirl of crimson smoke.

**(Mr.Gold's House)**

The three appeared in front of a guest room door. "This room is across from ours, we should put him here" Mr.Gold said. "I agree, but shouldn't we change the room to match a young boy" Belle said. "Way ahead of you, love" Mr.Gold said. Entering the room, Belle was in shock.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you me to continue this storie.


End file.
